<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Irenic by Chocoboy_James</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716390">Irenic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James'>Chocoboy_James</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 28 of the FFXIVWrite2020<br/>Irenic. </p><p>James and his mother are taking a quiet stroll through the Shroud.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Irenic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“James my dear.” his mother smiled towards her beloved son, whom she invited over to walk with her in the forests of the Shroud.<br/>
Yes, mother?” the young teen smiled back, trying to ignore how he in essence felt a little conflicted.<br/>
“You seem troubled.” Malecia noticed and made her son stop in his tracks. “Tell me, what is wrong?” </p><p>“Nothing.” James tried to assure, but his mother shook her head as she frowned.<br/>
“You know you cannot fool me with those lies.” she mentioned stubbornly. “Come, do tell. Let us sit.”<br/>
She almost pushed James towards the ground and then sat next to him. James sighed and then chuckled softly.<br/>
“You are never one to be fooled with this.” he agreed to her previous statement. </p><p>“Now, what bothers you, my son?”<br/>
“It’s father.” the young teen sighed and shook his head. “This morning he made me try to fight against wildlife, he insisted that I should kill it, but I refused.” he could still vividly remember what had passed. The young man had fought back with all his strength, and the stag pushed him to the ground instead. He could still feel his arm, he felt on, itch with pain. </p><p>“I take it didn’t go well?” his mother sounded disapproved. “What is that blasted man thinking.”<br/>
“Mother, it is fine.” James tried to calm her down. “No need to be fussed about it.”<br/>
“James…” she sighed and once more shook her head. “This is exactly something to be fussed about.” </p><p>She closed her eyes and aimed her head towards the leaves up above. For a moment, a silence fell, James knew exactly what kind of words were to come, and he always enjoyed these kinds of stories. </p><p>“You see, your father does not know our laws as well.” she smiled and opened her eyes, as she looked to James. “We live together, in peace, with the elementals.” Malecia began to explain. “Your father always thinks it is right to hurt, to choose violence over a peaceful solution.”<br/>
“What do you mean?” James curiously asked. </p><p>“You know he comes from Gyr Abania.” his mother continued. “A place that is well known to be violent. He needs to realise that it’s not the same around here.”<br/>
“You mean he needs to try and adapt here?”<br/>
“That is right.” his mother sighed. “Of course, I know it is not done in a manner of days, but it has been seventeen summers now.” </p><p>“Everyone struggles with something.” James mentioned and made a soft sigh. “He has always mentioned how he wants to prepare me for what is to come, but I just cannot see anything bad happening any time soon.”<br/>
“He fears the Garlean Empire, my dear son.” his mother grew a bit more sorrowful. “And he has the right of it.” </p><p>“Mother… you’re scaring me.” James carefully mentioned and knew how optimistic his mother used to be about it all.<br/>
“No need to.” she smiled weakly. “I merely wanted to mention that I understand your father’s fears. I know he wants to teach you how to defend yourself for when things-” She made a soft sigh and shook her head. “We should not worry about those matters.” </p><p>James smiled and shook his head as well, knowing that his mother never wanted to worry much about it all.<br/>
“Let’s just give ourselves a moment to become one with the elementals, and let them carry our sorrows away.” she whispered, and closed her eyes. The blonde teen followed suit and took out a few calm breaths. </p><p>He always loved to go out with his mother just for these kinds of occasions. It was always peaceful and never forced upon him as how his father does. Calm, caring and quiet.<br/>
James heard the wind rush past the leaves, branches break from animals quietly walking by.<br/>
For a mere moment he almost felt as if he was transcending. </p><p>“Ah…” his mother sighed out in delight, and James woke up from his zen moment and looked over to her. “I am proud of you, my dear.” she mentioned and James stood up from his spot, blushing softly. His mother followed suit and brushed a few specks of grass from her dress. “Now, let us go home. Or do you have any chores to do at the stables still?” </p><p>“I have done all I needed.” James smiled, now taking in the compliment from before.<br/>
“Good, good.” she chuckled on. “Then you can help me with dinner!”<br/>
“You asked it on purpose did you not?” the young teen sounded bamboozled and his mother began to laugh.<br/>
“I am merely jesting!”<br/>
The duo laughed for a moment before Malecia gave a quick pat on James’ shoulder.<br/>
“Of course you are free to do anything.” </p><p>Chuckling on, and James receiving more knowledge about the forest and its elementals, they returned home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>